Twisted Fate
by Andromeda Sage
Summary: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Sixteen years ago, Alessandra was sent to the twentieth-first century for safe keeping because her father wants to use her as a tool in the upcoming Holy War. As tw isted and cruel fate can be at times, Thanatos finds Alessandra now named Kanata Ishikawa. Thanatos and Hypnos brings Alessandra back to the eighteenth century.
1. Chapter 1: Character Profile

Twisted Fate

I don't own Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas

By: Andromeda Sage

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Kanata Ishikawa

Nationality: unknown

Current Residence: Kyoto, Japan

Blood Type: O negative

Height: 172.7cm (5 feet 8 inches)

Weight: 56.6 kg (125 lbs.)

Skin: Ivory

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Purple

* * *

The truth of Kanata's background

* * *

Kanata's real name is Alessandra. Alessa as she is fondly called was born in the eighteenth century. Alessa is the daughter of Siria, an oracle and Thanatos.

Siria has vision while pregnant with Alessa.

The vision...

The Night of the Lunar Eclipse, Alessa under the orders of Thanatos,her father, murders both Master Hakurei and The Grand Pope Sage in their sleep. Thanatos congratulates his daughter on a mission well done.

End vision...

Siria horrified that Thanatos would use their daughter this way. Siria took steps to make sure this vision never comes to past.

Three months later, Siria opens portal and sends Alessandra through. Thanatos learns of this betrayal. Thanatos in anger shrinks Siria and Thanatos places Siria in a bottle which he keeps with him at all times.

Alessandra was found in one of the cavern on Mount Fuji by adventurers. The three month old baby was taken to an orphanage. Later an owl pendant was found upon the baby so everyone calls her Owl.

Alessandra's adopted shortly after her third birthday by Shota and Megumi Ishikawa. Alessandra was renamed Kanata but the young couple kept the nickname Owl.

For sixteen years, Thanatos looks for Alessandra

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Treasure

Twisted Fate

I don't own Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas

Lost Treasure: Chapter One

By: Andromeda Sage

A/N:_ This part takes place two years before Dohko meets up with the wondering Specters in the woods._

* * *

I'm_ ju_st an ordinary high school girl of sixteen named Ishikawa Kanata. I love school, Karate, Kendo, and hanging out with my friends.

My parents died two years ago, in a freak car accident. Shortly thereafter, this is when the freaky dreams started not to mention the sightings of a strange man with dark hair and eyes of indescribable age watching me for six months now. The strange man would move on if I or one of my friends notice him.

Why am I being watched? Why do I have this feeling I know this man somehow?

It's been awhile but I haven't seen the strange man. The freaky dreams haven't ceased though. Night after night the same reoccurring dream comes to me. I wake up trembling in fear.

-Dream Flashback-

Zanamaru Ogawa challenges me to a duel. Just as we took our stances to square off. Suddenly the entire dojo begins to shake...an earthquake.

Suddenly a portal opens up between myself and Zana. Then two men came out of the portal. One has black hair and eyes while the other has golden hair and eyes. The two men has the same strange star upon their foreheads. Are they twins?

Then chaos ensues with everyone screaming and running in terror. I'm paralyzed with fear as the black haired man approaches me with a soft expression and whispers softly,

"Alessandra, I've finally found you, my daughter."

I screamed.

-End Dream Flashback-

What the blazes is going on with these freaky dreams of late? I'm feeling really, really uneasy like something evil is approaching. I don't like this feeling. I don't like feeling fearful especially of my dreams. I couldn't stop the trembling of my body or the fear that radiates from my heart and soul. I didn't dare try to go to sleep for fear of the dream coming again.

A few days later, I shook off my fear and feelings of frustration. I went on my day like nothing's wrong. I didn't tell my friends but somehow I knew my friends knew I'm hiding something from them.

Later that afternoon, I went to kendo practice despite the feelings of dread. It felt so good to work out some of my pent up frustration.

Zanamaru Ogawa challenges me to a duel. Just as we took our stances the entire dojo shook violently...an earthquake!

Suddenly a portal opened between myself and Zanamaru. Then two men came out of the portal one has a sinister look with black hair and eyes while the other wasn't sinister looking(but I'll be stupid to trust) with golden hair and eyes. The two men has the same strange star upon their foreheads. It's just like in my dreams.

Everyone around me is screaming and running in terror except for me. The kendo stick in my hands slowly slipped from my hands as fear rendered me immovable.

The sinister looking of the two smiles wickedly at me. I gulped in fear. I tried to will my body to move but fear has it's icy grip on my body. The sinister look vanishes and is replaced with a look of absolute joy.

The black haired man came over to me and hugs me gently while whispering softly,

"Alessandra, I've finally found you."

I screamed in fear only to be viciously slapped across my face for screaming .

The black haired man growls venomously at me.

The golden-haired man pushes the black-haired man away from me and hands me handkerchief to wipe away the blood.

"Easy Thanatos, it isn't Alessandra fault she doesn't know you." said Hypnos softly

"I suppose you're right, Hypnos," said Thanatos, "Damn her."

Thanatos turns to looks at me with a soft expression as gently stroke my bruised and cut lip.

"Alessa, if you come with us. I'll answer any and all your questions. No more screaming it grates on my nerves." said Thanatos softly.

I stood there dumbfounded.

"You're really Thanatos, the god of death from Greek mythology and my father." I said pointing at the one called Thanatos.

Thanatos only nods to confirm.

"You're really Hypnos, the god of sleep from Greek mythology and my uncle." I said in a shaking voice.

Hypnos nods to confirm.

I sank to my knees and buried my face in hands trying to wrap my mind around all this new information. I'm confused and curious at the same time. I decided to go with these two strange men.

Thanatos kneels besides me and he took my hands from my face and whispers to me softly,

"Alessa, I'd rather you come willingly then by force."

I looked up in his dark eyes and I smiled at him softly.

"I'll go with you and hear what you have to say." I whispered softly.

Thanatos smiles and helps me to my feet. Thanatos or rather my father led me to the portal followed by Hypnos.

It felt like a century passed before we came through the other side. Hypnos and my father led me to a dimly lit throne room. I hid behind my father. I grabbed his hand instinctively and held it tightly like a small child would. My father only offered me a small smile but he didn't pull his hand away.

In the center of the throne room there sat a young man of indescribable age and beauty with hair as black as night and eyes so blue that not even skies could rival. I glaze openly at him.

My father and Hypnos drops to one knee and bow their heads. I followed suit while still holding my father's hand. I could feel the intensity of his stare but it was my father whom he addressed.

"Thanatos, I see you have recovered your lost treasure. Does Alessandra know everything?"the young man asks quietly.

"Yes, Lord Hades. Alessandra knows everything." my father said sincerely.

Lord Hades then turns his intense glaze upon me without saying a word.

I felt uncomfortable under his intense glaze. I scooted closer to my father and I hid my face in his left shoulder.

"There's no need to fear Alessandra but what shall you do in my service?" Lord Hades said quietly.

I raised my eyes slightly to meet with those of Lord Hades. I didn't answer right away either. I didn't know what I could do for Lord Hades, a god no less.

"I was kind of hoping you'd tell me, L-lord Hades." I stammered shyly.

Lord Hades looks thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again,

"Thanatos wishes for you to become one of my Specters because of your background in kendo and karate. I've ordered Rhadamanthys to continue your training if you're willing."

I raised my head as a defiant light came into my eyes. I moved away from my father.

"Lord Hades, may I speak bluntly." I said softly.

Lord Hades only smiles at me and nodded his head. I could hear my father and Hypnos groan dismissively.

"If I say no, you'll only force me so why ask if I'm willing. I only came mostly out of confusion and curiosity. My father told me some horrific things that I'm having a hard time believing."

sighs.

"I'm not sure if all I've been told is the truth or not, but I'll do what I can to help you achieve your goal more or less. I've got one condition, if I find out all of this is a lie. I'll find a way back to the twentieth-first century." I said deathly quiet.

Lord Hades regarded me for a moment and laughs uproariously.

"You're truly are Siria's daughter. Shy yet blunt. I also see a bit of your father in you as well. It's true all of what's been told to you, child." Lord Hades said quietly.

I sighed dismissively.

"So my mother was really sealed away by Hakurei and Sage because Mother wouldn't hand me over. Mother sent me away to protect me. It's all true." I said my voice breaking.

"Alessa!", my father calls my name softly.

I wiped away my tears and looked at my father with a wicked smirk.

"Don't worry father, I'll make those bastards pay for separating me from you and mother."

My father returns the smirk.

I stood up, letting go of my father's hand and stood before the throne. I knelt on one knee and bowed my head to Lord Hades.

Hades smiles triumphantly as he stood up from his throne and approach me. Lord Hades places his right hand on my head.

I looked up and took his left hand and kissed it.

"I, Alessandra hereby swear my loyalty to you, Lord Hades."

Thanatos smiles triumphantly.

"My first order is go rest Alessandra. The next day you'll start your training." Lord Hades commands.

So begins my new life.

* * *

In Thanatos bedchambers

* * *

Meanwhile, Thanatos releases Siria from her prison.

"I found, my princess and your vision shall come to pass." Thanatos smirks wickedly.

"Nay, you lied to Alessa. Alessa will find out the truth and it shall set her free. You'll lose Alessa forever."

Thanatos laughs bitterly.

" I'll then use you to control Alessa to do Lord Hades's bidding and my bidding."

"Nay, you scum." Siria yells.

A vicious slap across her face was his only reply.

Thanatos snaps his fingers and Siria returns to her prison.

TBC...


End file.
